


Мальчики-мажоры

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Мальчики-мажоры

Я держу в руке черно-белую фотографию - старую, выцветшую, с трещинами на помятых уголках. Эта фотография не из тех, что хранят в семейных альбомах или ставят в рамочке на рабочий стол. Пожалуй, такое даже в бумажнике носить не стоит - лучше уж, если рука не поднимается сжечь или порвать и выбросить, спрятать куда-нибудь подальше и надеяться, что никто никогда ее не найдет.  
На фотографии - совсем юный мальчик, худой, но не болезненно тощий, гибкий той юношеской гибкостью, которая безвозвратно пропадает годам к двадцати пяти, стоит спиной к фотографу и оглядывается через плечо, щурясь и то ли просто смеясь, то ли говоря что-то смешное. У мальчика нелепо и трогательно взлохмачены волосы, челка наполовину стоит дыбом, наполовину падает на глаза, и его взгляд, несмотря на прищур, кажется слегка расфокусированным. Это потому, что мальчик на фотографии пьян и счастлив. Но хранить в семейном альбоме ее нельзя не из-за этого - а из-за того, что мальчик совершенно голый, он держит себя двумя руками за ягодицы и разводит их в стороны жестом непристойным и приглашающим. Как будто этого недостаточно, на пояснице у него толстым фломастером написано Welcome, и стрелка под этим словом указывает на место, к которому относится приглашение, прямо и недвусмысленно.  
Нет сомнений, что фотография любительская - в кадр попали какие-то вещи, видны спинка стула и свисающий с нее рукав рубашки, да и модель стоило бы поставить чуть подальше от объектива, чтобы кадр не казался обрезанным на уровне колен. Но нет также сомнений и в том, что юноша на фотографии всецело доверяет человеку по ту сторону объектива и нисколько не смущается происходящего.  
На этой фотографии мне девятнадцать лет.  
Сейчас мне тридцать пять - значит, с тех пор, как я в последний раз видел Грега, прошло шестнадцать.

Девятнадцать мне исполнилось в апреле восемьдесят шестого года - спустя год после смерти Черненко и последних похорон эпохи застоя. Впрочем, тогда еще никто не знал, что впереди нас ждет первый из концов эпохи, что преемник Черненко сделает слово perestroyka куда более популярным в мире, чем слова sputnik и matryoshka, что через пять лет Ленинград станет Санкт-Петербургом, а Советский Союз - достоянием истории. Мы, как и все девятнадцатилетние, верили, что мир принадлежит нам, и если кто его и изменит, то именно мы и исключительно для блага человечества.  
Впрочем, с благом человечества я перебрал.  
Однако в том, что наше будущее ясно и определенно, мы были абсолютно уверены - и надо сказать, у нас были для этого некоторые основания.  
Мой отец был не последним человеком в Ленинградском горкоме КПСС - и, что еще важнее, остался им и после ухода Романова - а мать пела в Мариинке ведущие партии. Сам я учился на втором курсе факультета журналистики ЛГУ и большую часть своих однокурсников считал не слишком подходящей для себя компанией. Думаю, этого уже достаточно для того, чтобы представить, каким был мой тогдашний образ жизни и круг общения.  
Я водил дружбу с такими же, как я, детьми номенклатурщиков, известных журналистов, актеров и одобренных властью писателей, обедал после лекций в “лягушатнике” на Невском - как же оно называлось на самом деле, это кафе?.. - ужинал в ресторане Домжура, или в ресторане гостиницы Прибалтийская, а после ужина, если нам не хотелось разъезжаться по домам, мы брали там же в ресторане несколько бутылок шампанского, ловили такси и требовали отвезти нас в Репино или Солнечное “за два счетчика”. Это было время невинного и нехитрого разгула, казавшегося нам тогда невероятно эффектным и впечатляющим. Впрочем, если сравнивать с тем, как жили остальные советские граждане, наш разгул, возможно, и вправду мог кого-нибудь впечатлить.  
Свою компанию тех времен я почти не помню - это и неудивительно. Если тогда мы казались себе неким особенным братством, намертво спаянным своей избранностью, непохожестью на других и своими возможностями, серьезно превышающими средние, то уже через несколько лет стало понятно, что объединяло нас только сходное положение наших родителей. Когда оно изменилось, изменилось и все остальное. Смешно сказать, но из друзей юности я до сих пор поддерживаю какую-никакую связь только с Маринкой - впрочем, странно было бы не общаться с бывшей женой и матерью собственного ребенка. Все остальные связи порвались, растерялись во время эпохи перемен, и даже если я вижу фамилии тогдашних своих друзей в газетах и журналах или слышу по ТВ, эти фамилии никак не связаны для меня с теми юными и беззаботными мальчиками и девочками, которыми мы были. Думаю, моя фамилия звучит для них точно так же.  
Так или иначе, к той истории компания, с которой я общался, отношения почти не имеет - разве что Маринка сыграла в ней не последнюю роль. Маринка, моя однокурсница и самый близкий друг, с которым мы ходили пешком под один и тот же стол - круглый, покрытый тяжелой темной скатертью стол в гостиной ее квартиры - то есть, квартиры ее родителей. Маринкин отец работал вместе с моим, а мать занималась домом, отдав трудовую книжку мужу и наверняка ни разу не поинтересовавшись ее дальнейшей судьбой. Жизнь моей матери состояла из репетиций, премьер, вечерних спектаклей и гастролей, и если в ней находилось немного места для мужа, то для сына его уже не хватало совершенно - поэтому сперва ко мне приглашали няню, а потом, когда кормление по часам перестало быть строгой необходимостью, хотели позвать воспитателя. Но Нина Викторовна, Маринкина мама, сказала, что прекрасно справится с двумя детьми вместо одного, и наши родители совместно решили, что это вполне подходящий вариант - и куда более демократичный, чем приходящий персонал. Поэтому большую часть своего детства я провел вместе с Маринкой, и когда мы стали старше, причин что-то менять не нашлось - мы учились в одной школе и в одном классе, сидели за одной партой, а потом поступили на один и тот же факультет одинаково легко - еще бы нам было не легко.  
Маринка была моим вечным товарищем по детским фантазиям, неизменным партнером по теннису и бадминтону, моей “невестой” из дразнилки “тили-тили-тесто”, которая, разумеется, преследовала нас все детство и к которой мы относились с горделивым равнодушием. Я был для Маринки жилеткой, доверенным лицом, которому можно было поплакаться на сердечные неудачи - хотя победами она хвасталась намного чаще.  
Маринка, в свою очередь, была единственным человеком, который знал мою тайну.  
Сейчас эта тайна вряд ли кому-нибудь показалась бы страшной или серьезной - но то было время, когда часть 1 статьи 121 УК РСФСР еще не была отменена, и когда вопросы личной жизни решались либо заседанием партийной или комсомольской ячейки, либо товарищеским судом. Поэтому то, что в Декамероне и в древнегреческой литературе я рассеянно пролистывал большую часть разговоров о соитиях мужчин с женщинами, выискивая упоминания о мальчиках, подставляющих зады развратникам за деньги или из-за похоти, мучительно краснел, найдя искомое, перечитывал по несколько раз и запоминал, чтобы потом повторить безмолвно ночью под одеялом или еле уловимым шепотом вечером под душем; то, что обсуждая со мной своих мальчиков, Маринка прекрасно понимала, что я вполне в состоянии оценить их внешность; то, что сам я старался избегать слишком близкого общения с однокурсницами или просто приятельницами, изображая рыцарскую преданность подруге детства, потому что женщины интересовали меня куда меньше, чем должны были бы в соответствии с моим возрастом - все это следовало скрывать не менее тщательно, чем убийство старушки-процентщицы из-за гривенника. Да и мысли мои все это занимало, пожалуй, не меньше, чем Родиона - его преступление.  
Маринка узнала об этом случайно - вернее, в ситуации, когда у меня почти не было выбора: мы уже пару месяцев как были студентами-журналистами, и я, не подумав, отговорился от очередной претендентки на мое общество тем, что собираюсь быть верен своей любви, несмотря на все ее развлечения, неизменно становившиеся достоянием факультетских сплетников. Претендентка решила поговорить об этом с самой Маринкой.  
В результате после лекций Маринка поймала меня за руку, когда я уже собирался отправиться домой или куда-нибудь обедать, оставив ее в обществе очередного поклонника - и вид ее предвещал бурю. Она молча дотащила меня до сфинксов, прижала к граниту, навсегда выщербленному осколками фашистских снарядов, как будто собиралась отойти, примериться и расстрелять - и сказала:  
\- Ну и что это значит?  
Я попытался сделать вид, что не понимаю, о чем речь - но попытка была жалкой и нелепой, и мы оба это прекрасно знали.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты несерьезно это сказал Фроловой? - спросила Маринка, и я молча кивнул.  
\- Тогда зачем? - она уставилась на меня вопросительно. - Мог бы и так отвертеться.  
\- Я хотел наверняка, - сказал я, чувствуя, как холодный ветер с Невы забирается под распахнутое пальто, и зная, что ветер этот несет с собой необратимые перемены, потому что Маринка не остановится, пока не вытрясет из меня всё, что я не скажу ей сразу. - Чтобы все на факультете знали...  
\- И к тебе не лезли? - уточнила Маринка. Я кивнул снова.  
\- Они же вроде не все страшные, - искренне удивилась она, и я невольно отвел глаза, хотя и знал, что это только усилит ее любопытство. Не знаю, возможно, я просто хотел кому-нибудь рассказать то, что мучило меня уже несколько лет - кому-нибудь, кому я мог доверять, то есть, Маринке. Да, скорее всего именно так все и было.  
\- Ну вот что, - сказала Маринка и машинально поправила мне воротник пальто. - Либо ты все расскажешь сам, либо все равно все расскажешь.  
В детстве это означало, что она будет бить меня диванной подушкой до тех пор, пока не выпытает все секреты Родины. Не знаю, что она могла бы сделать в тот момент - но нам обоим было очевидно, что она справится с задачей. Поэтому я отошел от постамента, оперся локтями на парапет набережной, подождал, пока Маринка молча встанет рядом, и сказал, глядя на тяжелую серую воду:  
\- Мне не нравятся девочки. Вообще.  
\- Ох, - сказала Маринка и тоже стала смотреть на воду. Я ждал, что она скажет дальше, с каким-то обреченным сладковатым ужасом - вдруг она брезгливо скривит лицо, назовет меня каким-нибудь грязным, но справедливым словом, и нашей дружбе, которая в этот миг показалась мне хрупкой, как стеклянная вазочка, придет конец?..  
\- И что будем делать? - спросила Маринка и посмотрела на меня с интересом. Наверное, вид у меня был очень дурацкий, потому что она дернула меня за нос и засмеялась. От облегчения я сделал вид, что обиделся.  
\- Лёш, - Маринка перестала смеяться, - не дуйся. Просто что ж тебе теперь, дать обет воздержания? Ну... Ты же, наверное, не один такой?  
И тут мне неожиданно для самого себя стало тошно. Да, я фантазировал на темы мужеложства в туманном и расплывчатом антураже древних Афин или средневековой Тосканы, но фантазии мои никогда не касались реальности и в них не участвовал ни один из знакомых мне юношей или мужчин. Стоило только подумать о других, как сказала Маринка, “таких”, и меня охватывало отвращение не меньшее, чем при мысли о женщинах.  
\- Ладно, - Маринка взяла меня за руку и повела вдоль Невы к Дворцовому мосту, - понятно все с тобой, романтик хренов. Время покажет.  
Я почувствовал спокойствие и безграничную легкость, будто холодный ветер наполнял меня этой легкостью и готов был понести над Невой к низкому осеннему небу, а потом Маринка хихикнула и сказала:  
\- Слушай, а тебе какие мальчики нравятся? Ну вообще. Теоретически.

Следующие несколько часов мы бродили с ней по городу, выбирая места побезлюднее, и тихими голосами обсуждали мужские стати и достоинства - опираясь на теоретические знания с моей стороны и практические - с её, благодаря ее опыту, немалому для нашего возраста. Так Маринка стала моим доверенным лицом в полной мере - и из того, за что я благодарен ей до сих пор, это, пожалуй, самое главное.

Наш разговор случился осенью восемьдесят четвертого, когда мы были на первом курсе, и до мая восемьдесят шестого, когда приближение летней сессии уже наполняло большинство наших однокурсников ужасом, а нас радостью, поскольку им оно обещало волнения, бессонные ночи и пересдачи, а нам - полные пятерок зачетки и летние каникулы, эта тема не то, чтобы больше не поднималась - поднималась, и довольно часто - но по-прежнему оставалась для меня вопросом чистой теории и полубредовых фантазий перед сном. Однако в последних числах мая, когда лекций уже почти не было, а экзамены, на которых нам надо было появиться хотя бы для проформы, еще не начались, все изменилось.  
Субботним утром, одним из тех, что бывают в северной столице, как бы она ни называлась, только в конце мая - уже по-летнему теплым, но еще по-весеннему прозрачным даже ближе к полудню, мы сидели в “лягушатнике” на Невском и завтракали мороженым и молочными коктейлями, наслаждаясь прохладой мрачного зеленого зала и свободой предстоящего выходного дня, предвещающего бесконечную череду таких же дней. Маринка рассказывала мне какую-то ерунду, которая выветривалась из памяти сразу же, и сама смеялась своим историям, ковыряясь ложечкой в разноцветных холодных шариках, заполнявших ее креманку. Я лениво тянул молочный коктейль и разглядывал немногочисленных в этот час посетителей - несколько женщин и мужчин с детьми, тихими и ошарашенными роскошью “мороженицы”, несколько женщин без детей, явно собравшихся поболтать и обменяться новостями - ничего интересного, ничего, что отличало бы этих посетителей от любых других. А потом - Маринка продолжала болтать что-то о своем очередном мальчике, но ее голос отдалился и звучал легким гулом и позвякиванием у меня в ушах - в зал вошел человек, при взгляде на которого все мои бредовые фантазии померкли, поблекли и приготовились исчезнуть из памяти.

Потом я много раз пытался понять, почему Грег произвел на меня такое ошеломляющее впечатление в первую же секунду, когда я его увидел - и не находил ответа. Если бывает любовь с первого взгляда, то уж похоть-то тем более должна быть - а это была именно похоть. Я смотрел на узкие бедра, обтянутые джинсами - даже с моего места видно было, что это “фирма”, а не самострок, просто по тому, как они сидели - на белую рубашку с подвернутыми рукавами и расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, как будто обливающую широко развернутые плечи, на слишком длинные для тех времен волосы, убранные за уши и почти касающиеся плеч, и на лицо - светлое, но с темными глазами и бровями...  
В общем, я просто неприлично пялился на него, пока он выбирал столик и садился, пока официантка подавала ему меню, пока он его листал - небрежными и расслабленными движениями крупной, тоже безупречно красивой кисти. Пялился и пытался подумать хоть одну связную мысль, хотя бы просто “интересно, откуда он вообще?” - мне почему-то сразу подумалось, что он иностранец. Наверное, потому, что я не мог поверить в существование таких красивых людей в границах Советского Союза. Маринка наконец заметила, что я даже не делаю вид, что слушаю ее, проследила за моим взглядом и сказала:  
\- Ох ты ж бля!  
Выразив таким образом свое потрясение, она ткнула меня в бок - это было очень своевременно, поскольку сам я вряд ли бы смог отвлечься от разглядывания этого, как мне тогда показалось, образца совершенной мужской красоты.  
\- Рехнулся? - шепотом спросила Маринка, и я машинально кивнул.  
\- Бля, - на этот раз она выражала осуждение. - Ну и что теперь?  
\- Ничего, - шепнул я, наконец заставив себя отвести взгляд и внимательно рассматривая оседающую молочную пену на дне высокого бокала. - А что тут может быть.  
\- Ну мало ли, - невнятно пробормотала Маринка, засунув в рот сразу пол-шарика мороженого, а потом зашипела и замахала руками, когда оно обожгло ей зубы и язык холодом. Сказочный красавец отвлекся от меню и с любопытством посмотрел на нас.  
Я снова уткнулся в коктейль, схватил трубочку и попытался сделать глоток - но коктейль почти закончился, поэтому вместо глотка вышел нелепый громкий звук. Я подумал, что худшего впечатления мы, наверное, произвести не смогли бы, даже если бы старались - и тут же напомнил себе, что это не имеет значения: я ведь не Маринка, чтобы рассматривать хотя бы даже теоретическую возможность знакомства.  
Когда я, наконец, рискнул оторвать глаза от останков пены, то увидел то, что ожидал увидеть меньше всего: Маринка приняла охотничью стойку. Я слишком хорошо ее знал, чтобы не понимать, что значат заблестевшие глаза и легкая, почти неуловимая улыбка, рассеянный взгляд куда-то в сторону и задумчивое покручивание в пальцах ложечки.  
Предательство ошеломило меня едва ли не больше, чем явление прекрасного принца, так что я даже не нашел слов. Покосился в сторону объекта Маринкиного кокетства - и с тоскливым обреченным разочарованием понял, что он смотрит на нас - то есть, разумеется, на Маринку: ее охотничья тактика почти не давала сбоев.  
\- Я сейчас, - хрипло сказал я и неловко полез из-за столика. Мне одновременно хотелось уйти куда-нибудь подальше, хоть ненадолго, и не хотелось мешать Маринке. В конце концов, если уж оценивать ситуацию реально, думал я, не обижаться же мне по-настоящему. А если мое отсутствие поможет им договориться, то может быть, она потом расскажет мне что-нибудь, что станет пищей для моих фантазий.  
В мужском туалете было совершенно пусто, я ушел в кабинку и закрыл дверь. Прижался лбом к гладкому прохладному дереву перегородки, закрыл глаза и стоял так несколько минут, стараясь уговорить себя, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло. Потом решил, что уже достаточно успокоился, отлил, дернул цепочку сливного бачка, послушал рев воды и вышел.  
В соседнем помещении, в котором находились писсуары и раковины, моя ожившая мечта стряхнула последние капли, небрежным движением убрала орудие в ширинку и застегнула молнию. Я замер в дверном проходе. Красавец развернулся и окинул меня изучающим взглядом.  
“Наверное, прикидывает, кем я прихожусь Маринке”, - успокоил я себя, машинально отмечая, что брови у него густые, но не сросшиеся, глаза темно-карие, а волосы почти совсем черные.  
\- Малчик, - вдруг сказал принц с характерным акцентом и интонациями жителей южных республик нашей родины. - Зачэм смотриш? Пацелават хочиш?  
Я вздрогнул, охваченный необъяснимым, иррациональным отвращением, и даже, кажется, сделал шаг назад, не заметив того. В то же время холодная паника сжала мой желудок - неужели по мне так хорошо все видно, в ужасе подумал я, а ведь мне-то казалось, что я держу себя в руках!  
Грег потом говорил, что в этот момент по моему лицу можно было прочитать все мысли в подробностях - и у меня нет оснований ему не верить.  
Я не мог заставить себя отреагировать или сделать хоть что-нибудь - и мой собеседник вдруг хмыкнул.  
\- Молодой человек, - сказал он с легкой насмешкой, и его произношение было безупречно чистым, лишенным какого бы то ни было акцента или говора. Он говорил тем самым дистиллированным русским языком, который теперь называют “петербургским”. - В Советском Союзе все нации равны, и все люди братья. А вы ведете себя как какой-то расист с обличительной карикатуры в газете “Правда”. Возмутительная картина.  
Вероятно, облегчение, отразившееся на моем лице, выглядело комически, потому что он вдруг расхохотался - как мне хотелось верить, легко и совсем не обидно. А потом развернулся и пошел к раковине, мыть руки. Я несколько секунд медлил, но мне нужно было сделать то же самое - поэтому я заставил себя дойти до длинного ряда раковин и открутить кран над одной из них - не слишком близко к соседу, я бы не вынес случайного прикосновения локтем, но и не слишком далеко, чтобы это не выглядело демонстративной попыткой отстраниться. В тусклом, покрывшемся патиной и какой-то мутной пленкой зеркале отразилось мое лицо, показавшееся мне слишком бледным, почти в прозелень - но возможно, дело было в неярком свете. Я покосился на отражение соседа и чуть не зажмурился: от одного его вида у меня начинался неостановимый мандраж, мороженое и коктейль в ужасе метались в желудке, угрожая его покинуть, а ноги цепенели так, будто я их отсидел и теперь не чувствовал. Говорят, нечто подобное подростки испытывают, например, перед выпускными или вступительными экзаменами или на первых сессиях - в общем, когда с ними начинает происходить что-то по-настоящему важное, сменяющее детские беды вроде двойки в журнале, влияющей на оценку в четверти. Однако мне по стечению жизненных обстоятельств не довелось испытывать экзаменационного ужаса, я всегда был уверен в предполагаемых результатах и на экзамены ходил так же, как на занятия в школу, а потом в университет - без особого энтузиазма, но и без страха. Никаких других катаклизмов, которые могли бы принести в мою жизнь настоящие “взрослые” чувства, со мной тоже не происходило, разве что ощущение свободы во время нашего наивного разгула казалось нам вполне взрослым - и поэтому к ощущениям, нахлынувшим на меня в тот день в туалете кафе на Невском, я оказался совершенно не готов.  
Я опустил глаза и смотрел, как течет в пожелтевший сток вода, тщательно намыливал руки, смывал пену, намыливал снова... Он отошел и щелкнул кнопкой сушилки для рук, и я сообразил, что мне нужно заканчивать с мытьем, иначе это начнет выглядеть совсем нелепо. Я закрутил кран, вытянул из кармана носовой платок и вытер им руки, чтобы не идти к сушилкам, расположенным слишком близко одна к другой. Поднял глаза - и то ли сердце у меня провалилось в желудок, то ли желудок подскочил к горлу: красавец подходил ко мне, небрежно протягивая руку для приветствия. Поймав мой взгляд, он сказал:  
\- Григорий. Можно Грег.  
Это нерусское сокращение русского имени меня странным образом успокоило: в нашей компании было принято сокращать имена как раз так, это считалось своего рода шиком, и представившись Грегом, новый знакомый стал как будто понятнее и проще.  
\- Алексей, - сказал я. - Можно Алекс.  
И почти спокойно ответил на рукопожатие - оно оказалось крепким, сухим и коротким, как я и ожидал.  
Если бы тогда я знал, насколько различаются его “можно Грег” и мое “можно Алекс”, я бы, наверное, умер на месте, поняв, как нелепо прозвучал мой подростковый выпендреж - но мне показалось, что в его приветственной улыбке сквозит то же понимание и определение меня как представителя “своего круга”, которое ощущал, довольно безосновательно, я сам. Впрочем, следующие его слова вновь, как на американских горках, уронили меня вниз с той высоты облегчения, на которую я успел забраться.  
\- А твоя девушка, - Грег засунул большие пальцы в петли для ремня на джинсах и склонил голову набок, глядя на меня с благодушным любопытством. - Она... твоя девушка?  
Ну конечно, подумал я, он знакомится со мной, чтобы познакомиться с Маринкой.  
Мне стало так тоскливо, будто я уже навыдумывал себе неизвестно что - хотя ни о чем таком я и подумать не успел.  
\- Нет, - сказал я, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не слишком хмуро. - Просто подруга.  
\- Я так и понял, - удовлетворенно сообщил Грег. - Тогда пошли знакомиться.  
И мы пошли - я впереди, он следом. Теперь я знал, как его зовут, и моя ладонь еще ощущала прикосновение его ладони, но хрупкая, невозможная, сказочная картинка, которую я видел несколько секунд, когда он только вошел в зал кафе, уже развалилась на осколки, превратилась в пыль, и мир стал таким же обычным, как прежде. Нет, намного хуже, чем прежде. Теперь я просто вел случайного знакомого за собой, чтобы представить его своей подруге - и тем поспособствовать их знакомству, столь же случайному, но куда более естественному.  
Мы пришли к столику, я представил Грега Маринке, а Маринку Грегу - а дальше он взял разговор в свои руки, и это стало облегчением для всех нас: Маринка могла теперь войти в привычный охотничий режим, Грегу, похоже, было не впервой управлять беседой и вниманием компании, а я - я умел поддерживать необязательную болтовню, думая в это время о своем или вообще ни о чем не думая, так что я тоже участвовал в разговоре, но не запомнил ни слова из того, о чем мы говорили. Вскоре Грег заявил, что сидеть в кафе в такую погоду преступно - помню, что слово “преступно” заставило меня вздрогнуть так, будто меня в самом деле в чем-то обвинили, но Грег этого то ли не заметил, то ли сделал вид, а Маринка покосилась на меня с беспокойством. Она-то понимала, не могла не понимать, как я себя чувствую, и наверняка искала какую-нибудь возможность избавить меня от дальнейшей необходимости присутствовать в компании - но сам я пребывал в странном состоянии упорного отчаяния и, понимая, что только растравляю себя, все же никакими усилиями не мог заставить себя выдумать какое-нибудь дело и легко, по-приятельски распрощаться. Грег, видимо, заметил наши бестолковые переглядывания, потому что быстро заявил, что раз у нас нет никаких других планов, то сейчас мы все поедем на Залив, и чтобы никто даже не думал отказываться; мы расплатились и вышли, и я уже ждал, что мы будем ловить такси, не сходя с места - но Грег зачем-то потащил нас по Невскому в сторону площади Восстания, продолжая рассказывать то ли анекдоты, то ли анекдотические истории из жизни; возле Елисеевского гастронома, называвшегося тогда Центральным, он небрежно повесил Маринке на плечо свою куртку, которую до того нес в руках, сказал “минуту” и исчез внутри.  
\- Хитрый, - заметила Маринка, поцарапав ногтем джинсу куртки. - Это он чтобы мы не сбежали.  
\- Чтобы ты не сбежала, - пробормотал я, глядя себе под ноги и ненавидя себя за эту фразу. Сейчас Маринка даст мне понять, что я прав и мне-то как раз пора исчезнуть с горизонта - и у меня не найдется возражений.  
\- Дурак ты, Леша, - неожиданно мрачно сказала Маринка и уставилась на афишу Театра Сатиры. Реплика была не той, которой я ожидал, но возражений у меня все равно не нашлось.  
Грег появился из высоких дверей с какой-то сумкой полуспортивного, полухозяйственного вида. В сумке звякнуло, и мы с Маринкой переглянулись. Для того, чтобы зайти вот так в Центральный и выйти через пять минут с продуктами, нужно было быть кем-нибудь особенным - но не кем-нибудь вроде нас: нам всё привозили домой.  
\- А теперь такси, - сказал Грег и махнул проезжающей волге с шашечками. Машина остановилась, Грег заглянул в окно, сказал что-то водителю и открыл заднюю дверцу перед Маринкой. Я сел следом за ней, а Грег занял место рядом с таксистом. Мы тронулись с места, и Невский рванулся мимо нас назад. Промелькнули мосты, Нева, Петроградская сторона, опять мосты - в другое время я бы смотрел на них, поездки по Ленинграду на машине были одним из любимых моих развлечений и никогда не надоедали; но тогда я видел только темный затылок Грега и думал, что я, наверное, конченый человек, несмотря на все свои возможности и перспективы. Окружавший нас серый камень сменился нежной майской зеленью: мы ехали знакомой дорогой в сторону Солнечного. Я покосился на Маринку, но она беспечно смотрела в окно, наматывая на палец прядь волос. Я был совсем один со своим преступным бредом, и не было никого, кто мог бы поддержать меня хотя бы сочувствующим взглядом. В девятнадцать лет такое случается практически со всеми, и часто по совсем незначительным поводам - но тогда, разумеется, я был уверен, что моя проблема несравнимо серьезнее любой другой. Это тоже случается в девятнадцать лет.

До Солнечного мы не доехали - Грег остановил такси прямо на трассе, расплатился прежде, чем я успел даже достать бумажник, и весело предложил нам “вытряхиваться”.  
\- Почему именно здесь? - капризно спросила Маринка, подходя к краю дороги и глядя на канаву, которую нам предстояло преодолеть, чтобы попасть в негустой просвеченный солнцем сосновый лес.  
\- Здесь будет пусто, - Грег легко перепрыгнул канаву, опустил звякнувшую сумку на траву и протянул руку, предлагая Маринке на нее опереться. - Или ты в толпу отдыхающих хотела?  
\- Ну ладно, - с королевским достоинством кивнула Маринка. Ухватилась за руку Грега и мгновенно оказалась на другой стороне канавы. Грег придержал ее за плечо, не позволив потерять равновесие, и тут же отпустил. Обернулся.  
\- Помочь? - усмехнулся он, и тут я сообразил, что глупо перетаптываюсь на краю дороги, будто жду, что он подаст руку и мне.  
\- Обойдусь, - буркнул я с нелепой и неожиданной обидой и прыгнул вперед, к ним. Под подошвами ботинок заскользили прелые сосновые иглы, и я с трудом удержался на ногах. Маринка бросила на меня очередной беспокойный взгляд, Грег подхватил сумку и пошел туда, где сквозь сосны виднелись бледные невысокие дюны.

Здесь действительно было пусто: отдыхающие, приезжавшие на электричках, располагались ближе к станциям, а те, кто добирался на машинах, въезжали в лес там, где позволяла дорога. Мы же оказались в равноудаленном от всех ближайших поселков месте, поэтому, пройдя лесок и поднявшись на песчаный гребень ближайшей дюны, обнаружили перед собой совершенно пустой пляж, на котором не было даже следов человеческого присутствия в виде старых кострищ или неубранного мусора. Залив блестел под солнцем голубыми и зелеными искрами, неизбежный ветер рвал волосы и заставлял воротник рубашки Грега трепетать и прижиматься острым углом к подбородку. Я засмотрелся.  
\- Давайте здесь, - Грег кивнул на низинку между двумя дюнами. - На пляже костер не разведем.  
В низинке ветра не было - от него защищали песчаные холмы. Мы быстро натащили сушняка, которого было полно кругом, а потом Грег порылся в сумке и неожиданно бросил мне коробок спичек.  
\- Умеешь? - поинтересовался он весело и слегка насмешливо. - Зарница, турслеты, лагеря труда и отдыха?..  
Я неопределенно пожал плечами: разводить костер я умел не слишком хорошо, но, разумеется, не чувствовал в себе сил в этом признаться. Впрочем, Грег, видимо, опять понял все по моему лицу.  
\- Ясно, - он аккуратно вытянул коробок у меня из пальцев. - Новый Свет, Форос, Планерское. Комфортабельные ведомственные дома отдыха с четырехразовым питанием. Или даже Болгария, а?  
\- Не каждый год, - хмуро сказал я, чувствуя, что готов обидеться по-настоящему: Грег говорил так, будто считал подобный отдых чем-то предосудительным и достойным только презрения.  
\- И как, нравится? - Грег опустился на одно колено возле сложенного домиком хвороста и уже чиркал спичкой.  
\- Не особо, - я почти ненавидел себя за демонстративно утомленный тон, но сменить его не мог - презрение Грега задело меня сильнее, чем я готов был признать даже перед собой. - Скучно там.  
\- Ну еще бы, - непонятно пробормотал Грег.  
\- Ух ты! - вклинилась Маринка, глядя на загоревшийся с одной спички костер с преувеличенным восхищением. - Ну ты даешь!  
Грег коротко посмотрел на нее снизу вверх, и по этому взгляду было ясно, что Маринкино желание сменить тему не осталось незамеченным - но потом выпрямился, развел руками и мирно улыбнулся.  
\- Просто повезло. Давайте выпьем, что ли, не зря же я все это тащил.  
Из сумки появились бутылки - “Хванчкара”, “Алазанская долина”, “Ркацители”, привычный и стандартный набор для нехитрых посиделок; из кармана куртки Грег достал раскладной нож со штопором и справился с пробками легко и не без некоторой лихости. Протянул нам с Маринкой по бутылке, еще к одной приложился сам - и импровизированный пикник выровнялся, пошел своим чередом по знакомому пути: за этими бутылками последовали другие, в сумке нашлись еще сосиски, которые мы жарили на костре, обстругав гибкие молодые ветки и превратив их в шампуры; Грег с Маринкой болтали о вещах неважных и случайных - о вине, о Крыме и крымском портвейне, о книгах и фильмах, знакомых обоим - они были знакомы и мне тоже, но я почти не принимал участия в беседе: мне не хотелось разговаривать, не хотелось делать вообще ничего - хотелось просто сидеть и смотреть, как плавно и лениво Грег двигается, как рассеянно улыбается или поднимает брови в ответ на Маринкины реплики, как щурится и смотрит в небо, когда пытается вспомнить имя режиссера или коллизию книжного сюжета. Я старался смотреть незаметно, но несколько раз все же сталкивался с Грегом глазами - и каждый раз сердце мое обрывалось, проваливаясь в желудок, и я с паническим ужасом ожидал какого-нибудь язвительного комментария или, что еще хуже, тени отвращения на лице Грега, если бы он понял, почему я смотрю на него так внимательно и неотрывно.  
Однако Грег просто окидывал меня непонятным взглядом, а потом отводил глаза, возвращаясь к разговору с Маринкой и позволяя мне рассматривать его дальше.  
Вино пилось легко и как будто не производило совсем никакого эффекта - однако когда солнце начало клониться к закату, а тепло весеннего дня сменилось неожиданной прохладой, я понял, что пьян гораздо сильнее, чем мне казалось все это время; еще я понял, что сижу последний час почти неподвижно, только иногда делая очередной глоток из очередной бутылки, и смотрю на сбегающие по склону дюны тонкие ручейки песка, сброшенного ветром с песчаного гребня. Я не смог бы вспомнить, о чем говорили в этот последний час Маринка и Грег - но они о чем-то говорили, иногда посмеиваясь. Я осторожно повернул голову в их сторону - и первым делом увидел, что у Маринки на плечах куртка Грега, в которую она кутается изящно и слегка кокетливо. Это тоже было естественно, это был понятный и очевидный ход, ведущий к дальнейшему их сближению - и мне опять стало так тоскливо, будто я и вправду мог на что-то рассчитывать.  
\- Ты снова с нами? - вдруг спросил Грег, разглядывая меня прищуренными глазами, и я понял, что мое состояние не осталось незамеченным. Я пожал плечами вместо ответа и допил то, что еще оставалось в бутылке.  
\- Ну, пора и честь знать, - Грег поднялся и потянулся, сцепив пальцы и вскинув руки над головой. - Прохладно становится, а нам еще до города добираться. Сворачиваемся, а?  
Маринка тоже поднялась, грациозно пошатнувшись, и Грег, разумеется, галантно поддержал ее. Они начали собирать пустые бутылки и остальной мусор, а я все сидел, уговаривая себя, что нужно встать и помочь, и опасаясь, что если встану слишком резко, то не смогу удержать равновесие.  
\- Ну что? - сказал Грег, когда весь мусор был собран. - Костер тушим по-пионерски? Дамы не участвуют, - он поклонился в сторону Маринки, как будто извиняясь. - Мы тебя догоним.  
Маринка кокетливо улыбнулась и пошла в сторону шоссе, по-прежнему кутаясь в куртку Грега. Я собрался, наконец, попробовать встать, но не успел - Грег остановился передо мной и наклонился, чтобы заглянуть мне в лицо.  
\- Ты как, в порядке? - спросил он почти без насмешки. - Перебрал, что ли?  
\- Нормально все, - пробормотал я, в очередной раз ощущая неловкость и обиду - теперь я должен был выглядеть в его глазах мальчишкой, который даже пить не умеет.  
\- А если нормально, то вставай, - Грег протянул мне руку, и жест этот был настолько естественным, что демонстративный отказ от предложенной помощи вышел бы глупым и невежливым. Я ухватился за теплую сухую ладонь, Грег дернул меня вверх - и я, разумеется, потерял равновесие: ноги затекли и не послушались, от вина закружилась голова, и я почти упал на Грега, уткнулся носом ему в плечо, почувствовал тепло кожи под рубашкой, ощутил запах одеколона - явно дорогого и вполне приличного - и заставил себя отстраниться только сознательным усилием, равного которому мне не приходилось прикладывать никогда и ни к чему.  
\- Хорош, - сказал Грег, разглядывая меня с непонятной улыбкой. - Ничего, бывает. Сам стоять-то сможешь?  
\- Смогу, - я выдернул руку, и к счастью, действительно смог устоять на ногах.  
\- Тогда заливаем, - Грег развернулся к догорающему костру, одновременно расстегивая ширинку. Меня охватила мучительная неловкость, которую еле удалось скрыть, и я последовал его примеру в каком-то оцепенении, дернув непослушными пальцами язычок молнии. В ушах звенело, перед глазами мелькали темные и светлые пятна и все происходящее казалось крайне неприличным и постыдным. Грег, впрочем, то ли не заметил моей заминки, то ли решил не обращать на нее внимания.  
Костер мы затушили; потом Грег закинул на плечо сумку с пустыми бутылками, и мы отправились догонять Маринку - я смотрел под ноги, стараясь шагать ровно и не скользить на сосновых иголках, и думал о том, что странный, мучительный и все же счастливый день все-таки подходит к концу и вряд ли когда-нибудь повторится.  
Я ошибался - но тогда мне это даже в голову прийти не могло.

Когда мы вышли на шоссе, Грегу достаточно было просто поднять руку, чтобы возле нас тут же остановилась машина - не такси, просто случайные жигули. Грег перекинулся парой слов с водителем, кивнул мне на переднее сиденье, а сам сел с Маринкой назад. У меня уже не было сил даже на новый приступ тоскливого разочарования, так что я просто прикрыл глаза и понадеялся, что меня не укачает.  
К счастью, меня и вправду не укачало - но и протрезветь я не успел. Поэтому когда машина остановилась неподалеку от дома, в котором жили мы с Маринкой, Грег сунул водителю сложенную вчетверо купюру и помог Маринке выйти из машины, я выбрался со своего места с явным трудом. Жигули уехали; мы остановились в неловком молчании на краю тротуара.  
\- Леш, - вдруг с беспокойством сказала Маринка. - Как же ты в таком виде домой-то?..  
Я прикрыл глаза. Не то, чтобы я ни разу не напивался раньше, но до возвращения домой мне обычно удавалось прийти в себя.  
\- Может, ко мне? - неуверенно начала Маринка, но сама же покачала головой. Действительно, если бы Нина Викторовна, ее мама, увидела меня в подобном состоянии, то вряд ли нам удалось бы уговорить ее не рассказывать ни о чем моим родителям. Я потер лицо, стараясь сосредоточиться и решить, что теперь делать.  
\- Вот что, - неожиданно сказал Грег спокойно и по-деловому, - ты, Марина, иди домой, а Алексея я приведу в порядок. Пусть воздухом подышит. Или его искать будут?  
\- Не будут, - откликнулись мы с Маринкой одновременно. Наши родители, в общем, не возражали против периодических наших ночевок у друзей, и не приходить домой вовсе было разумнее, чем прийти в таком состоянии.  
\- Я зайду, скажу, что ты у ребят завис, - быстро предложила Маринка. - Скажу, сели пулю расписать, а мне не хотелось.  
Я кивнул, найдя версию подходящей: у нас была компания, в которой мы регулярно играли в преферанс, и компания эта не вызывала неодобрения ни у кого из родителей. Маринка преферанс любила не слишком, так что и то, что она вернулась домой, а я засиделся в гостях, тоже не должно было вызвать ненужных вопросов.  
\- Значит, так и сделаем, - подвел итог Грег. Маринка отдала ему куртку, еще раз окинула меня беспокойным взглядом, точного значения которого я понять не смог, пошевелила пальцами в воздухе и зашагала к нашему подъезду. Я посмотрел ей вслед, а потом перевел взгляд на Грега, чувствуя себя нелепым и неловким. Из-за того, что я не уследил за собой и выпил лишнего, Грегу предстояло теперь со мной возиться, ожидая, когда я протрезвею достаточно, чтобы вернуться домой. Он, впрочем, не выглядел сильно расстроенным такой перспективой - однако меня это не утешало.  
\- Пройдемся? - Грег кивнул куда-то вперед, и мы побрели по Кировскому проспекту - Каменноостровским он снова стал только пять лет спустя - в сторону Невы. Возле первой же урны Грег избавился от бутылок и мусора, постоял секунду, а потом свернул опустевшую сумку и тоже сунул в урну.  
\- Только руки занимает, - рассеянно пояснил он в ответ на мой недоуменный взгляд. Я пожал плечами - судьба сумки меня совершенно не волновала.  
На Петроградскую сторону опускались прозрачные майские сумерки, воздух становился прохладным, но не холодным, и неторопливо шагать по проспекту было очень приятно - вернее, было бы, если бы присутствие Грега не заставляло мой желудок постоянно сжиматься, и не окатывало меня временами зябким холодом: находиться рядом с ним было тяжело, слишком уж небрежно и красиво он двигался, слишком отчетливо ощущалась в его походке и в развороте плеч сдержанная ровная сила, и алкогольный туман в голове мешал скрывать интерес, делая мои короткие взгляды в сторону Грега слишком откровенными - по крайней мере, так мне казалось. Я заставлял себя смотреть под ноги или в другую сторону, на серые тяжелые дома - и не удерживался, снова косился на Грега, и снова отводил взгляд. Молчание постепенно становилось невыносимым, но ни одна реплика, сколь угодно глупая или неуместная, не приходила мне в голову, как я ни искал повода заговорить и разбить эту сгустившуюся тишину, как будто заключившую нас обоих в какое-то отдельное, недоступное никому более пространство.  
Так мы дошли до Горьковской; только увидев, что станция уже закрыта, я сообразил, что вечер успел превратиться в ночь - еще не белую, но уже не слишком темную: прозрачные сумерки сменились серой полутьмой, с Невы подул холодный ветер, и я почувствовал себя трезвым резко и неожиданно, как будто воздействие выпитого вина прекратилось в одно мгновение. Я остановился.  
\- Нагулялся? - Грег тоже остановился и взглянул на меня оценивающе. Я пожал плечами, понимая, что вот теперь день закончился совсем, осталось только поблагодарить Грега, попрощаться и вернуться домой, благо теперь я должен был выглядеть уже вполне трезвым. Пауза затягивалась, я стоял перед Грегом, собираясь с силами, чтобы выдавить сухие и неловкие слова благодарности, и снова чувствовал, что не могу произнести ни слова.  
\- Так, - сказал Грег, бросив быстрый взгляд на часы. - Через пятнадцать минут мост разведут, а я не рвусь тут на всю ночь застрять. Хочешь, поехали ко мне, а домой уже утром вернешься.  
Предложение это прозвучало так буднично и так неожиданно, что я не нашел ничего лучше, как глупо спросить:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Развратом будем заниматься, а ты что думал? - Грег хмыкнул. - Или просто выпьем еще.  
Шутка уколола так болезненно и остро, что я опустил глаза и уставился на носки своих ботинок.  
\- Считаем молчание согласием, - со смешком в голосе сказал Грег и поднял руку перед удачно подвернувшимся такси, не дожидаясь моего ответа. - У меня есть дома рислинг и токай... - он не закончил фразу и покосился на меня, как будто предполагал какую-то определенную реакцию. Я неловко улыбнулся, не понимая, чего он от меня ждет: тогда я еще не смог бы узнать цитату, поскольку и мы, и наши друзья слушали совсем другую музыку. Грег непонятно дернул плечом и наклонился к окошку, договариваясь с таксистом. Я успел подумать, что принимать приглашение не следует - не то, чтобы я чего-то опасался, в те благословенные времена никто из нас не боялся ни маньяков, ни, тем более, какого-нибудь киднэппинга, и приглашение выпить было приглашением выпить, и только; однако я сознавал, что посиделки тет-а-тет с Грегом у него дома наверняка окажутся для меня невыносимо тяжелыми, и почти уже нашел в себе силы воспротивиться искушению продолжить общение - но Грег выпрямился, хлопнул меня по плечу и подтолкнул к задней дверце такси. Мгновение было упущено; дверца хлопнула, закрываясь за мной, такси сорвалось с места - мимо пронеслась Нева, за нею Летний сад, потом промелькнула Садовая, и мы выехали на Московский проспект. Опьянение покинуло меня безвозвратно, и на его место вновь вернулось смутное безвыходное томление, подогреваемое каждым движением Грега, каждым поворотом головы, каждой полуулыбкой. Я чувствовал себя безвольным, оцепеневшим, почти потерявшимся в своих размытых, нечетких и болезненных фантазиях, которые я не смог бы описать словами.  
\- Тормозни здесь, шеф, - вдруг сказал Грег, и я заморгал, стараясь вернуться в реальность. Такси остановилось возле одного из сталинских домов, которыми был застроен Московский - тяжелого, уродливого и величественного в своей уродливости здания. Я все так же сомнамбулически вылез из машины, дошел вслед за Грегом до подъезда, механически переставлял ноги по лестнице, стараясь не запнуться о ступеньки - а потом Грег звякнул ключами, распахнул передо мной дверь квартиры, щелкнул выключателем и захлопнул дверь за нами обоими.  
Потом я еще не однажды бывал в квартире, в которой жил Грег, и успел изучить и запомнить ее до мельчайших подробностей, но тогда, в самый первый раз, мне было не до интерьеров и не до цвета обоев в просторном коридоре: я вдруг представил, как мы с Грегом сейчас сядем за кухонный стол или в кресла в гостиной и будем неторопливо пить какое-нибудь вино, разговаривая обо всякой ерунде - и я все это время буду смотреть на Грега жадными глазами голодного человека, лишенного возможности поесть, и все это время по моим плечам и рукам будет бегать озноб, и желудок будет сжиматься от сладкого ужаса преступных и отвратительных желаний, которым не суждено быть реализованными - я представил это так ярко, будто это уже произошло, и едва не развернулся к двери, едва не дернулся открыть замок и позорно сбежать, чтобы избавить себя от многочасового мучения.  
\- Ботинки не снимай, - будничным тоном сказал Грег, как будто не заметив или действительно не заметив моих колебаний. - Матушка сейчас в отъезде, а я уборкой не занимаюсь. Пошли, - он направился к одной из дверей, ведущих в комнаты, и я покорно побрел за ним.  
В комнате Грега не оказалось ни кресел, в которые мы могли бы сесть, ни журнального столика, который отгородил бы нас друг от друга - большую часть комнаты занимал широкий низкий диван, застеленный темным покрывалом, мягким даже на вид; в углу прямо на паркете разместились проигрыватель, несколько стопок пластинок, кассетный магнитофон и гора кассет. В другом углу стояла узкая высокая секция мебельной стенки - та, которую обычно во всех домах занимают под бар; возле стенки притулилась гитара, а рядом с ней стоял стул, заваленный одеждой. Больше в комнате ничего не было - и я замер у двери, не понимая, куда следует садиться и что вообще предполагается делать дальше.  
\- Падай, - Грег двинул подбородком в сторону дивана. - Пить будешь? До утра далеко, успеешь еще протрезветь заново.  
\- Буду, - пробормотал я и неловко присел на край дивана. Грег посмотрел на меня, хмыкнул и подошел к бару. Достал оттуда бутылку вина и стаканы, вернулся и сел рядом. Сунул один из стаканов мне, небрежно плеснул в него вина, затем наполнил и свой стакан и поставил бутылку в сторону.  
\- За знакомство мы вроде еще не пили? - заметил он, салютуя мне стаканом. Я молча кивнул и осторожно сделал несколько глотков - вино оказалось рислингом, как он и говорил. Рислинг всегда казался мне слишком кислым, я не любил его - но сейчас я пил медленно и почти с наслаждением: ведь пока я пил, я был занят, и мне не нужно было смотреть на Грега, не нужно было нервно искать тему для разговора, не нужно было прогонять, старательно и безуспешно, смутные непристойные мысли, возникавшие как будто сами собой. Однако бесконечно пить я все же не мог - поэтому после третьего глотка опустил стакан и уставился на собственные колени. К тому, что произошло в следующую секунду, я оказался не готов - да и не мог бы быть готов, слишком уж фантастическим и невероятным казалось мне такое развитие событий.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал Грег таким же будничным тоном, каким предлагал не разуваться, - выпить мы выпили, теперь можно и к разврату перейти.  
Я успел только сжаться, как от удара - шутка, повторенная снова, показалась мне еще более болезненной, чем в первый раз - а потом Грег вынул из моих пальцев стакан, поставил на пол и положил руку мне на плечо. Я ощутил, как внутри у меня закручивается холодный тяжелый узел непонимания и ужаса, поднял голову, ожидая увидеть усмешку Грега и услышать какой-нибудь очередной шутливый комментарий - но Грег выглядел очень серьезным и сосредоточенным, и вглядывался прищуренными глазами так, будто пытался увидеть на моем лице что-то, чего там не было и быть не могло. Меня охватила подступающая к горлу паника, ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля, выламывалась из привычных рамок повседневности, и я уже готов был вскочить, оттолкнуть Грега, выругаться - сделать что угодно, чтобы только не длить это невыносимое непонятное мгновение. Грег потянул меня к себе, мягко, но настойчиво - и я подался вперед, все еще думая о том, что надо сделать хоть что-нибудь, что приведет ситуацию в норму - а потом Грег поцеловал меня.  
В первую секунду я не почувствовал ничего, кроме недоумения: этого не должно было происходить, это могло бы случиться только в моих извращенных и преступных фантазиях - но это все же происходило. У Грега были теплые и твердые губы, он целовал меня неторопливо и осторожно, но все же совсем не так, как целуются девочки - при всем нежелании общаться с противоположным полом от робких и неловких поцелуев с одноклассницами мне в свое время улизнуть все же не удалось, поэтому теперь мне было, с чем сравнивать. Грег, в отличие от них, явно знал, что и зачем он делает - мне оставалось только слушаться, подчиняться, позволять ему делать то, что он хочет, и осознание этого вдруг наполнило меня совсем новым, непривычным ощущением, тёмным и сладким, тяжелым и острым, одновременно пугающим и заставляющим хотеть большего. Грег продолжал держать меня за плечо, и от его пальцев расходились волны колючего будоражащего озноба. Другой рукой он вдруг вытянул мою рубашку из-за пояса брюк, провел теплой ладонью по спине, пробежался пальцами по позвоночнику. Прикосновение было таким неожиданным и таким интимным, что меня тряхнуло, как от удара током, я захлебнулся воздухом и закашлялся, разрывая поцелуй. Грег тихо засмеялся, не выпуская меня, продолжая водить пальцами по моей спине под рубашкой, заставляя меня вздрагивать снова и снова.  
\- Хорошо, что ты не против, - сказал он утрированно серьезно, и сразу же улыбнулся, тепло и успокаивающе. - Тогда продолжим.  
Следующие несколько минут превратились для меня в невыносимую сладкую пытку: Грег прикасался ко мне, вызывая новые волны дрожи, запускал пальцы в волосы и слегка тянул, оттягивал мою голову назад, гладил губами шею и снова возвращался к поцелуям. В его руках я превращался в воск, в пластилин, в мягкую глину - он мог делать со мной все, что угодно, и видимо, именно это и собирался сделать.  
\- Послушай-ка, - он вдруг отстранился, и я попытался сосредоточиться, вернуться из того блаженного тумана, в который успел провалиться. - Ты вообще как, знаком с процессом?  
Я моргнул, стараясь понять, что именно он имеет в виду, но, видимо, растерянности, появившейся у меня на лице, Грегу хватило в качестве ответа.  
\- Пойдем, - он встал, не выпуская меня и вынуждая подняться вместе с ним. - Есть один момент...  
Я не понимал, о чем он говорит, до тех пор, пока он не привел меня в ванную - в зеркале отразилось мое растерянное лицо с опухшими губами и совершенно безумным взглядом, и это помогло мне немного сосредоточиться, а Грег тем временем снял с кронштейна душ и несколькими спокойными и уверенными движениями свинтил головку рассекателя.  
\- Понимаешь? - он сунул мне в руки шланг. Я понял - и дрожь возбуждения сменилась ознобом мучительного стыда. Лицо запылало жаром, я стиснул шланг так, что пальцам стало больно. Грег, внимательно глядевший на меня, растрепал мне волосы и легко поцеловал, едва прикоснувшись губами к губам.  
\- Ничего ужасного в этом нет, - мягко сказал он и подтолкнул меня к ванне. - Возвращайся, я подожду.  
Дверь ванной тихонько закрылась, оставив меня в одиночестве в компании гибкого шланга со снятым рассекателем и мыслей о том, какое неловкое и постыдное дело мне предстоит. От сладкого тёмного чувства не осталось и следа, электрический свет, резко бликующий на металлических кранах и зеленом кафеле стен, как будто стер и уничтожил странное смутное предвкушение, наполнявшее тяжестью пах, заменил его на острый горячий стыд. Мне девятнадцать лет, подумал я, я комсомолец, у меня приличная семья, а сейчас я собираюсь засунуть себе в задницу шланг, чтобы...  
Я не стал додумывать эту мысль - я знал, что в конце меня ждет осознание необходимости прекратить то, что происходит, и немедленно уйти из этой квартиры - я был уверен, что Грег не станет меня удерживать - но уходить я не хотел.  
Поэтому я просто сделал все, что нужно было сделать, и в состоянии оцепенелого равнодушия пошел обратно в комнату.  
Грег поднялся с дивана мне навстречу и наверняка прочитал все пережитые мной мучения по моему лицу - потому что он дернул меня к себе, обнял, позволяя спрятаться, не смотреть, закрыть глаза; уткнул лицом в свое плечо и стал поглаживать по спине мягко и неторопливо, не требуя ответной реакции, больше успокаивая, чем дразня или лаская. Я очень хотел успокоиться - и мне это удалось, воспоминания о блестящем шланге и ярком электрическом свете померкли, потускнели и я снова смог почувствовать, какими завораживающими и невероятными кажутся прикосновения, как расходятся от пальцев Грега волны тепла, перемежающиеся приступами острой дрожи, и тогда я наконец поднял голову и потянулся к его губам.  
Грег не торопился и не ускорял события, а еще он хорошо знал, что делает - поэтому ощущения с каждой минутой становились все более острыми, невыносимо яркими и мучительно приятными, и к тому моменту, когда я мог бы вновь испытать неловкость или боль, мне было уже не до того: я совсем потерял голову, и только издавал бессвязные звуки, цепляясь за Грега отчаянно и беспомощно, страшась и требуя того, что он не спешил мне дать - но в конце концов все же дал, и я не оказался разочарован.  
Потом я лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, пахнущую одеколоном Грега, и, ощущая тяжелую усталость и опустошенность, старался не думать о том, что произошло, стремился отодвинуть тот момент, когда придется как-то оценивать ситуацию, принимать ее, жить с нею дальше - и когда я уже почти нашел в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы встать или хотя бы повернуть голову и посмотреть на Грега, он вдруг сказал “Спи” и натянул на меня одеяло.

Утро пришло неожиданно: еще мгновение назад перед моими глазами мелькали какие-то туманные призрачные картины, в которых было много движения, но совсем не было смысла - а в следующую секунду я уже проснулся и сразу понял, что нахожусь не дома; незнакомо звучал проспект за окном, по-другому светило солнце, и под моими опущенными веками теплые цветные пятна располагались совсем иначе, чем при пробуждении в собственной постели; и даже сквозняк от распахнутого окна был чужим - воздух двигался в других направлениях и задевал мое лицо непривычно и по-другому.  
Разумеется, я тут же вспомнил, что произошло - впрочем, тянущая ломота во всем теле и не позволила бы мне об этом забыть. В ровный гул машин за окном вплелся резкий дребезжащий звук; сперва я открыл от неожиданности глаза и обнаружил, что Грега в комнате нет, а потом понял, что на кухне жужжит кофемолка. Ветер трепал легкую занавеску, солнечные лучи косо ложились на диван и на пол, в них струйками вилась негустая прозрачная пыль - и все это выглядело так обыденно, так повседневно и почти банально, что случившееся ночью казалось сном, горячечным алкогольным бредом, злой шуткой измученного сознания. Однако тело неоспоримо свидететельствовало об обратном.  
Я успел понять, что не представляю, как мне следует вести себя теперь - в источниках, которыми я руководствовался для своих фантазий, не было об этом ни слова - и почувствовать растерянность и страх, а потом скрипнула дверь и в комнате появился Грег.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал он так беспечно, будто нас не связывало ничто постыдное, неестественное и, в конце концов, противозаконное. - Кофе будешь?  
Я собрался ответить, что буду, но замер с приоткрытым ртом: полуголый, в одних джинсах, Грег опирался плечом о косяк двери, его волосы, видимо, были влажными после душа, потому что прижимались к шее, завиваясь крупными кольцами, и в солнечном свете Грег казался молодым богом или полубогом из тех, которых рисовали в разные времена художники, фантазируя о греческом пантеоне.  
\- Алло? - Грег свел брови в притворном беспокойстве и сделал вид, что подносит к уху телефонную трубку. - Эй, там, на льдине, у вас есть связь?  
Я засмеялся, и тем наконец разбил собственное оцепенение: Грег вел себя так спокойно и естественно, что хотелось поддаться этой манере поведения, поддержать ее и не беспокоиться из-за того, что, по мнению Грега, явно не стоило беспокойства.  
\- Где ванная, ты знаешь, - Грег подмигнул раньше, чем я успел смутиться снова, - а кухню найдешь по запаху кофе. Приходи, - он оттолкнулся от косяка, выпрямился и исчез в полутьме коридора.  
Я влез в брюки, прихватил рубашку и отправился в ванную. Новая встреча со злополучным душем едва не поколебала мою решимость поддержать безоблачное настроение Грега, но каким-то чудом мне удалось взять себя в руки, и на кухню я пришел спокойный и готовый ко всему - хотя вряд ли смог бы сказать, что именно имел в виду под “всем”. Грег полусидел на подоконнике возле плиты, наблюдая за стоящей на маленьком огне туркой, и когда я вошел, поманил меня к себе, дождался, пока я подойду ближе, протянул руку и приобнял меня за плечо на мгновение, а потом погладил по спине - небрежно и уже знакомо. Это прикосновение одновременно успокаивало и будоражило - оно будто говорило, что ничего не закончилось, все только начинается - и в этот момент я понял, что больше всего меня пугала смутная, не оформленная даже в слова мысль о том, что случившееся больше не повторится. Спокойное приветственное объятие Грега заставило эту мысль оформиться и тут же побледнеть, раствориться и исчезнуть: Грег вел себя так, будто все происшедшее было нормальным, будто дистанция между нами сократилась надежно и прочно и никогда больше не вырастет снова.  
\- Похмелье тебя, я вижу, не мучает? - рассеянно заметил он, не выпуская меня, но глядя на вздрагивающий на плите кофе, уже почти готовый вспухнуть плотной коричневой шапкой. Я издал неопределенный подтверждающий звук - я не был в тот момент уверен, что голос не подведет меня, и предпочел им не пользоваться. Грег на мгновение перевел взгляд на меня и улыбнулся - а потом мягко отстранился, соскользнул с подоконника и подхватил с плиты турку как раз в тот момент, когда кофейная пена уплотнилась и пошла вверх уверенно и неостановимо.  
Утро двинулось дальше - кофе оказался отличным и куда более крепким, чем тот, что варила наша домработница, продукты, который Грег достал из холодильника, не слишком отличались от знакомого мне домашнего набора - и это окончательно утвердило меня в уверенности, что Грег из “наших”, хотя спросить в открытую я почему-то стеснялся; Грег болтал обо всем подряд, а я больше смотрел на него, чем слушал - и мне казалось, что смотреть я мог бы бесконечно; однако я не мог не заметить, что временами разговор превращается в небрежное и естественное построение планов: я покажу тебе, - говорил Грег, или - тебе понравится, или - можем смотаться, там неплохо, - и каждая такая фраза наполняла меня счастливым спокойным теплом, будто обещая бесконечное множество подобных мгновений.  
Однако неловкое молчание, повисшее вдруг в тот момент, когда завтрак закончился, оказалось для меня неожиданным и все же ожидаемым: теперь нужно было что-то делать дальше - но что?..  
\- Кстати, - Грег поднялся и начал составлять в раковину посуду. - Тебе дома-то показаться не надо? Не потеряют тебя там?  
И этот вопрос, безупречно сформулированный, ясно давал понять, что Грег не предлагает мне отправляться домой, а просто интересуется, не нужно ли мне там отметиться, чтобы потом возвратиться в волшебное, невозможное, сказочное состояние, в котором я уже почти успел освоиться за время завтрака.  
\- Да, неплохо бы показаться, - я изо всех сил постарался удержать спокойное выражение лица, чтобы не засиять от радости глупо и по-детски, даже по-щенячьи. Судя по тому, как тепло и чуть-чуть насмешливо улыбнулся Грег, глядя на меня, получилось у меня так себе.  
\- Тогда вот что, - Грег посмотрел на часы. - Ты смотайся домой, я тут по делам сорвусь ненадолго, а часов в пять... - он прищурился. - Дорогу найдешь?

Так начались самые счастливые четыре недели в моей жизни.  
Май превратился в июнь незаметно и неожиданно; если бы за моим присутствием на экзаменах не следили Маринка и Грег, я бы скорее всего даже не вспомнил, что мне нужно где-то там присутствовать и хотя бы делать вид, что я знаю, о чем идет речь; я не ночевал дома вовсе, появляясь раз в пару дней - переодеться, показать зачетку с очередной приличной отметкой и продемонстрировать, что я жив и здоров; родители, разумеется, решили, что я влюбился - и я даже не стал их разубеждать, это было бы глупо и бесполезно, и постарался только создать впечатление, что обязательно познакомлю их со своей девушкой, но чуть позже, когда буду уверен в ее ответных чувствах; отец посмеивался и осторожно напоминал, встречаясь со мной иногда за обедом, что заводить семью мне еще рано - а я, разумеется, выражал абсолютное согласие и готовность контролировать происходящее в полной мере; к счастью, за предыдущие девятнадцать лет я не успел ничем разочаровать ни отца, ни мать, не успел натворить ничего, что заставило бы их беспокоиться обо мне заранее - поэтому к явной моей романтической одержимости они относились спокойно и с легкой иронией, считая ее естественным и неизбежным для моего возраста событием; эту же легенду поддерживала и Маринка, прикрывая меня, отвечая на вопросы - или отказываясь на них отвечать под предлогом права на личную жизнь: в обеих наших семьях это право почиталось священным, поэтому я мог быть уверен, что до тех пор, пока я своевременно сообщаю о своем благополучии и не срываю важных дел вроде экзаменов, никто не станет тщательно выяснять подробности моего внезапного романа; Грег, узнав об этом, заметил с усмешкой, что подобная «западная» манера поведения удивительна для образцовой советской семьи, но с тех пор ни разу больше не спрашивал, не возникнет ли у меня проблем с домашними.

Разумеется, все время, не занятое экзаменами или необходимыми короткими посещениями отчего дома, я проводил с Грегом. В первые дни я опасался, что мое общество может ему наскучить: я не слишком много разговаривал, а когда разговаривал - отвечал временами невпопад, засмотревшись на Грега и потеряв нить разговора; я почему-то вдруг начал мучительно стесняться своего благополучного жизненного опыта - возможно, потому, что Грег по сравнению со мной был человеком взрослым и самостоятельным, и по его рассказам о разных житейских событиях было понятно, что несмотря даже на предполагаемое сходство нашего происхождения, он живет совсем другой жизнью; впрочем, сам Грег не делал на этом акцента, и если и поддразнивал меня за мои, как он говорил, “мажорские замашки”, то делал это не зло, и чаще всего такое поддразнивание - если оно происходило наедине - завершалось всегда одинаково и ко взаимному удовольствию; впрочем, и в общественных местах Грег иногда вел себя слишком, на мой взгляд, вольно - он, к примеру, мог положить мне руку на плечо и так гулять, слегка меня придерживая и почти неощутимо прижимая к себе; в те невинные времена подобного было недостаточно, чтобы вызвать хоть какие-то подозрения, особенно в стране, недавний генсек которой любил целоваться взасос с мужчинами на официальных встречах; однако любые прикосновения Грега действовали на меня необратимо и однозначно, поэтому я старался избегать их на публике — но на самом деле то, что Грегу явно нравилось меня дразнить, скорее было приятно, чем раздражало по-настоящему; в конце концов я позволил себе поверить, что Грегу так же хорошо со мной, как и мне с ним, и после этого наше совместное времяпрепровождение стало совсем безоблачным.

Сейчас, пытаясь вспомнить, что мы делали в эти июньские дни, я вижу глазами памяти какой-то не слишком связный набор картинок: вот я валяюсь на диване Грега, а сам Грег сидит на полу рядом с магнитофоном и меняет в нем кассеты одну за другой, рассказывая мне о том, о чем до знакомства с ним я не имел ни малейшего представления - о Ленинградском рок-клубе, о “музыке социального протеста”, о незаконных концертах, о музыкантах, работающих дворниками и кочегарами; меня смешат напыщенные и серьезные тексты этих самопальных рок-групп, которые я едва разбираю за шорохом и хрипением не слишком качественной записи, и Грег в очередной раз называет меня мажором и рекомендует слушать группу ABBA, а потом падает на диван рядом, забыв выключить магнитофон, и то, что происходит дальше, происходит под странный, не слишком уместный аккомпанемент натужно хриплых или демонстративно безэмоциональных голосов Шевчука, Бутусова, Цоя - но мне плевать, потому что обращать внимание на музыку я перестаю почти сразу; вот другая картинка - ночи уже почти совсем белые, и в призрачном молочном свете мы гуляем по старым ленинградским дворам, задираем головы, чтобы увидеть белесое пятно неба со дна глухого колодца, а потом Грег неожиданно дергает меня за руку, втискивает в глухой угол и лезет целоваться, а я ощущаю одновременно невыносимое возбуждение и холодный ужас при мысли о том, что кто-нибудь может нас увидеть, пусть даже из окна, пусть он даже не поймет, что в углу двора целуется не совсем обычная парочка - одна только вероятность того, что нас могут заметить, ввергает меня в оцепенение; Грег смеется, треплет меня по волосам и тащит на какую-нибудь оживленную улицу к ближайшей стоянке такси.  
Мы, разумеется, много разговаривали - но и разговоры наши я помню не слишком отчетливо: помню, что Грег рассказал, наконец, о себе, не слишком много, но достаточно, чтобы я отчетливо понял разницу между нами: его мать когда-то начинала портнихой в Доме мод, а отец был моряком с торгового судна, регулярно приходившего в Ленинградский морской порт в начале шестидесятых; его родители официально не были женаты, но матери как-то удалось, имея внебрачного ребенка не слишком одобряемого происхождения, сделать все же карьеру и стать в итоге заведующей в Доме мод; как именно ей это удалось, я не стал спрашивать, а Грег не стремился рассказывать; сам он носил фамилию матери, но имя - Грегори, а не Григорий, на самом деле - дал ему отец, и своей яркой внешностью Грег тоже был обязан именно ему, по крайней мере, если судить по фотографиям матери... И вспомнив случайно о фотографиях, я уже не могу о них забыть, а это значит, что придется вспоминать и обо всем остальном.

 

Фотографий в доме Грега было много - в том числе и с неофициальных рок-концертов, с подпольных квартирников, с каких-то посиделок - и в конце концов Грег признался, что фотографирует сам: он слегка стеснялся этого занятия, не считая себя профессионалом и не стремясь демонстрировать любительские снимки - в отличие от многих других адептов фотографии, утомлявших своими произведениями всех желающих и нежелающих; однако меня завораживал тогдашний процесс проявки пленки и печати фотографий, и когда оказалось, что Грег в этом разбирается и даже устроил дома маленькую фотолабораторию в глухой кладовке без окон, в которой легко было добиться полной темноты, необходимой для работы с фотопленкой, я уговорил его показать, рассказать, начать брать фотоаппарат с собой на наши бесконечные прогулки - и, поняв, видимо, что мое любопытство не является проявлением вежливости, Грег расслабился, и стало заметно, что фотосъемка и последующая возня с пленками действительно доставляют ему удовольствие и приносят радость; мой искренний интерес к его занятию, разумеется, сделал нас ближе, но именно он и привел к катастрофе.

С чего началась та импровизированная фотосессия?.. Вот это я помню точно: мы сидели у Грега, пили массандровский портвейн, который передала с оказией его мать, отдыхавшая тогда в Крыму, и состояние легкого опьянения теперь уже не пугало меня, не требовало немедленно попытаться прийти в себя - у меня было время научиться доверять Грегу, и я знал, что даже если начну нести чепуху или переберу спиртного настолько, что меня начнет тошнить - это не станет поводом для насмешек, и уж в любом случае Грег позаботится о том, чтобы со мной в итоге все было в порядке; это знание расслабляло, и я пил, не задумываясь и не считая стаканы; голова слегка кружилась, я опустил ее на руки - мы сидели за кухонным столом - и посмотрел на Грега одним глазом исподлобья.  
\- Так и сиди, - Грег вдруг поднялся со стула, пошатнувшись едва заметно, и вышел, чтобы через полминуты вернуться со своим “Зенитом”, уже наполовину расчехленным.  
\- Компромат, - не слишком внятно сказал я, стараясь не шевелиться. - Они позорят общественность. Товарищеский суд.  
\- Само собой, - Грег бросил чехол на пол и устроился с фотоаппаратом напротив меня. - Посмотри так еще раз.  
Я снова покосился на него; Грег потянулся ко мне, чтобы разлохматить мне челку, потом отстранился и защелкал, временами присматриваясь и меняя ракурсы.  
\- Я усну, - пожаловался я, когда лежать головой на руках мне надоело.  
\- Ну сядь, - Грег усмехнулся. Я выпрямился, откинулся на спинку стула и бездумно расстегнул рубашку - теплый вечер показался душным, хотелось ощутить свежий воздух всей кожей.  
\- А вот это точно компромат, - изменившимся голосом сказал Грег. Затвор фотоаппарата щелкнул снова.  
Его интонации произвели на меня то же воздействие, что и всегда - а о стеснении я забыл уже давно, последние недели не прошли для меня даром - поэтому я неторопливо потянулся и начал снимать рубашку - медленно, давая Грегу возможность выбрать удачный ракурс. Почти сразу он потащил меня в комнату, чтобы продолжить там - и съемка, начавшаяся вполне невинно, быстро превратилась в откровенно неприличное действие, развлекавшее и заводившее нас обоих - мы как будто дразнили друг друга, проверяя, кто выдержит дольше, кто сдастся первым: и я заходил все дальше и дальше, принимая позы все более откровенные и вызывающие - а Грег комментировал их так, что будь пленка цветной, она бы, наверное, сохранила тень румянца на моем лице, но фотоаппарат из рук все же не выпускал. В конце концов я придумал, как мне казалось, прекрасный ход, позволяющий мне победить Грега и заставить его сдаться - и, скатившись неожиданно с дивана, потянулся за фломастером - несколько штук валялись возле магнитофона, потому что Грег подписывал ими кассеты с самопальными записями. Подошел к Грегу, который опустил фотоаппарат, глядя на меня с любопытством - и не только с любопытством - протянул ему фломастер и потребовал:  
\- Напиши!  
\- Что именно? - Грег сдернул колпачок зубами и выплюнул на пол.  
\- Что хочешь, - я развернулся к нему спиной.  
\- Мелкий хитрец, - сказал Грег сдержанно, а потом я почувствовал, как по пояснице движется тонкий мягкий стержень, оставляя уверенные следы. Ощущение было непривычным, я сжался, напрягся и услышал, как Грег тихо хмыкнул; потом он провел под надписью резкую вертикальную черту.  
\- А теперь позируй, - фломастер полетел в сторону, пластмассово стукнув по паркету.  
\- Как? - уточнил я, не зная, что написал Грег.  
\- Как хочешь, - повторил Грег, копируя мою интонацию, и я засмеялся и сказал:  
\- Я хочу так, - и принял позу, превосходившую все мои собственные представления о бесстыдстве.  
\- Отлично, - хрипло пробормотал Грег, и затвор щелкнул еще раз, а потом “Зенит” мягко опустился на мою сброшенную одежду, а Грег подошел и дернул меня к себе со словами “А теперь я воспользуюсь приглашением”. 

На следующий день у меня был последний экзамен; потом нас с Маринкой позвали отметить окончание курса, и Маринка аккуратно намекнула мне, что надо бы туда сходить; еще день спустя мы праздновали день рождения Нины Васильевны. За эти три дня я успел соскучиться по Грегу невыносимо, и выспавшись после приличного, но утомительного застолья, собрался позвонить ему - но он позвонил мне сам.  
Дома никого не было, я как раз шел в ванную, помятый и сонный, и от телефонного звонка едва не подпрыгнул. Снял трубку с аппарата в коридоре и улыбнулся, услышав голос Грега.  
\- Как прошли мероприятия? - небрежно спросил он, и я услышал в его голосе сочувствие.  
\- Очень скучно, - пожаловался я, рассеянно перебирая газеты, вынутые из почтового ящика и сложенные домработницей возле телефона. Из “Ленинградской правды” выскользнул широкий белый конверт и упал на пол; я наклонился, придерживая трубку, и увидел на конверте свое имя.  
Грег тем временем говорил что-то о том, что ничего иного от таких мероприятий ожидать и не следует; я машинально сказал “Угу” и вскрыл конверт.  
Поза моя на фотографии была еще более неприличной, чем я мог себе представить, а слово Welcome на пояснице делало картинку настолько недвусмысленной, насколько это было возможно.  
Мне стало холодно; голос Грега в трубке отдалился, осыпался песком и шорохом и в мире стало очень тихо, даже привычные звуки Кировского проспекта, слышные сквозь открытое окно кухни, куда-то исчезли.  
За минувшие недели я успел так привыкнуть ко всему происходящему, что размышления о противозаконности и крайней аморальности наших отношений уже не посещали меня совсем - но теперь они вернулись все сразу. Зачем это, - пытался понять я, как будто продавливая мысли сквозь плотный ватный туман, - зачем было это делать? Что ему нужно?.. Мне вспомнился разговор о компромате; я вдруг отчетливо понял, что знаю Грега фактически столько же, сколько сплю с ним - и ни днем больше; я вспомнил его нежелание рассказывать о том, как именно его мать добилась своего положения - и версии, одна другой противнее и тошнотворнее, осыпались на меня острым стеклянным дождем. Он хочет меня завербовать? Он хочет меня шантажировать? Или это копают под отца, а не под меня - кому, в конце концов, я нужен сам по себе? И как я мог быть таким идиотом, чтобы, зная о своей ответственности перед родителями и их положением, своими руками дать кому-то - кому? - подобный инструмент давления, способный стать причиной скандала невообразимой мерзости и с невообразимыми же последствиями?..  
\- Эй, - сказал вдруг Грег из трубки, и я механически прижал ее к уху. - Ты сюрприз-то получил?  
Мне показалось, что я слышу в его голосе понимающую насмешку, в одно мгновение ставшую из теплой и знакомой тошнотворно чужой, издевательской и самодовольной, и я медленно и безжизненно откликнулся, не желая этого, но все же стремясь хоть к какой-то развязке:  
\- Получил. Чего ты хочешь?  
Тишина, повисшая в трубке, была бесконечной и всепоглощающей, хотя длилась не более нескольких секунд.  
Потом Грег сказал:  
\- Не по телефону. Через час на Стрелке, - и мне в ухо ударили короткие гудки.  
Я осторожно опустил трубку на рычаг и пошел собираться. Панические мысли замерли, перестали мелькать как кадры кинохроники, и ворочались теперь медленно и неохотно; умываясь и одеваясь, я прикинул, сколько у меня есть своих денег, и сколько еще я могу раздобыть без того, чтобы вызвать подозрения; выходило прилично, но не слишком много - по моим собственным представлениям, подобное должно было стоить намного больше; потом я подумал, что если от меня захотят, чтобы я стучал на однокурсников и знакомых, то я, пожалуй, соглашусь, а вот если на своих родителей и родителей Маринки... Еще я мельком подумал, что надо было бы посоветоваться с Маринкой, но необходимость рассказывать ей о собственной глупости и доверчивости показалась настолько невыносимой, что я трусливо отговорился сам от себя недостатком времени; фотографию я засунул обратно в конверт и тщательно спрятал на дне одного из ящиков письменного стола - в мой стол не заглядывал никто и никогда, это тоже было одним из семейных правил, так что я мог бы хранить там что угодно, но воспользовался этой возможностью, в сущности, впервые; потом время побежало как-то слишком быстро, и я едва успел выйти из дома и поймать такси, которое довезло меня до стрелки Васильевского острова и высадило перед зданием Биржи.  
Грега я увидел издалека: он сидел на гранитном парапете, и ветер трепал воротник его рубашки так же, как в первый день нашего знакомства. Разделявшая нас сотня метров, сперва через полосатый переход, а потом вокруг нарядных клумб к серому граниту набережной, показалась мне бесконечной и непреодолимой, но я все же пошел, чувствуя, как шевелится при каждом шаге тяжелый холодный ком в желудке.  
Когда я подошел, Грег спрыгнул с парапета и выпрямился - только тогда я заметил, что он держит в руке большой розовый конверт из-под фотобумаги, у которого странно топорщится один угол. Лицо его было отстраненным и равнодушным, но я и не ждал ничего иного, поэтому собрал все мужество, намереваясь повторить вопрос и узнать, наконец, чем же мне предстоит заплатить за свою неосторожность.  
Грег успел раньше.  
\- Здесь пленка и напечатанные фотографии, - сухо сказал он и сунул мне конверт. - Других нет. И придется тебе в это поверить.  
Я не понял; я так тщательно готовился к худшему, что не понял, что происходит. И это, как и многое другое раньше, Грег с легкостью прочел по моему лицу.  
\- Номенклатура, - сквозь зубы бросил он с таким презрением, что я чуть не отшатнулся. - Обосрался, да? Удачный сюрприз вышел, что ни говори.  
Я все еще не понимал, застряв в своем параноидальном кошмаре, как муха в янтаре - и Грег просто обошел меня, как обошел бы клумбу, не глядя и даже как будто не заметив препятствия в силу его незначительности. Я повернулся и посмотрел ему вслед, мучительно пытаясь сообразить, что произошло, и осознавая это медленно, слишком медленно и слишком поздно.  
Грег, конечно, ни разу не обернулся - а я, придавленный невыносимым стыдом, не нашел в себе сил ни окликнуть его, ни броситься следом.  
С тех пор я его не видел.

Вспоминая о том, что происходило после, я вижу ровную серую череду одинаковых дней, складывающихся в годы; я учился, ходил на лекции, понемногу развлекался, снова проводил время с Маринкой; никому, даже ей, я не рассказал о том, что произошло, и она как-то поняла, что вот этого выпытывать не следует; прикрыла меня перед родителями, придумав какую-то историю трагической любви и защитив меня от вопросов и шуток на эту тему; меня так тошнило от себя, что мне было все равно, и любые дополнительные неприятности я перенес бы как заслуженное наказание - но неприятностей не было, меня никто не трогал, и я застрял в бесцветном сером киселе на несколько лет; в эти несколько лет мы с Маринкой внезапно поженились - она влипла в некрасивую историю, залетев от кого-то совершенно неподходящего, и почему-то не хотела делать аборт; я, не вникая в подробности, равнодушно предложил взять ответственность на себя, Маринка так же равнодушно согласилась, и нас поженили - без особой помпы, но и без неодобрения, поскольку наших родителей такой поворот событий вполне устраивал; в итоге судьба избавила меня от необходимости быть отцом чужого ребенка - младенец родился мертвым, и это мы пережили так же равнодушно, как все остальное; еще через год жена уговорила меня “попробовать”, и мы “пробовали” до тех пор, пока она не забеременела снова - этим мы доставили много радости нашим родителям, вторая беременность оказалась удачной, и Маринка тоже выправилась, с удовольствием занявшись ребенком; я начал делать журналистскую карьеру, потому что мне нужно было что-нибудь делать - но год спустя с пылью и грохотом рухнул Союз, и моя дальнейшая карьера оказалась не такой легкой, как мне представлялось, зато куда более интересной; период неопределенности и переломов мы все прошли почти без потерь, наши родители были слишком практичны, чтобы рассчитывать на государственную пенсию, поэтому когда частную собственность стало можно иметь, как-то незаметно выяснилось, что она есть у нас уже давно. Еще несколько лет спустя мы с Маринкой тихо развелись - потому что она встретила кого-то, с кем захотела прожить оставшуюся жизнь, а я не видел никаких причин этому мешать, как и она, в свою очередь, не видела причин мешать мне общаться с сыном.  
Так пролетело пятнадцать лет, и за эти годы не было ни дня, в который я не вспоминал бы Грега - а вспомнив его, я вспоминал и собственную глупость и подлость, детскую испорченность и то, что казалось нам в свое время суровым цинизмом, а на деле было просто готовностью подумать худшее о любом встречном так же охотно, как мы думали о себе — но далеко не так же обоснованно.  
Фотографии и пленку я уничтожил - за одним исключением: ту фотографию, из-за которой все случилось, я сохранил, сделав болезненным и жестоким напоминанием о том, как я был счастлив - и о том, как оказался этого недостоин.

И вот теперь я держу ее в руках, глажу замявшиеся уголки, пью виски из гостиничного мини-бара, потому что не могу заставить себя спуститься в ресторан отеля. Сутки назад я приехал сюда на экологическую конференцию, название которой успел уже забыть, хотя мне предстоит писать о ней статью — я никогда не интересовался экологией и вел в своем журнале совсем другую тему, но так уж случилось, что поехать оказалось некому, а у меня была подходящая виза и не было других дел; так я и оказался в Хельсинки, надеясь, что профессиональный опыт поможет мне справиться с незнакомой тематикой.  
Несколько часов назад на сцену поднялся очередной докладчик, сменив предыдущего - косноязычного норвежца, еле-еле изъяснявшегося на английском - и этим докладчиком оказался Грег, Грегори Маслофф, как представил его ведущий. Он улыбнулся залу, сунул руку в карман брюк, отодвинув полу пиджака, в другую руку взял микрофон - и начал на беглом английском рассказывать что-то про экологию, про нефть, про озоновый слой - но я не понял ни слова.  
Грег закончил говорить, к нему подошли с вопросами, он отвечал - и тогда только я смог встать, отводя лицо, стараясь ускользнуть незамеченным, не столкнуться глазами с Грегом - я не знал, что будет хуже, равнодушный взгляд незнакомца или то острое тяжелое презрение, которое я помнил до сих пор, помнил ярче, чем что бы то ни было.  
Я поднялся в свой номер, достал фотографию, налил виски в стакан для воды - и теперь я не знаю, что мне делать дальше.  
Грег наверняка остановился здесь же в отеле; его имя есть в списках участников конференции; и я не знаю, стоит ли мне подойти и извиниться за то, что произошло пятнадцать лет назад, извиниться, не рассчитывая, разумеется, ни на что большее, просто сказать, как мне жаль, что все вышло именно так - или даже этого я не заслуживаю, и мне остается только ждать, узнает ли он меня и вспомнит, или не узнает, или просто не заметит вовсе?..  
Я не знаю.

конец


End file.
